A Visit To Kagome's Time
by YearsDissolving
Summary: InuYasha, Miyko, and Sesshomaru take a visit to Kagome's time.


Author's Note: This came to mind while I was trying to mentally create an InuYasha fan-fic. As you can see, it has a Sesshomaru x OC type deal going on, despite the fact I don't plan on building up a relationship until much later chapters of it. But, I cannot decide if I want to follow the ending of the manga fully, if you've finished the manga you know how everyone ends up, and I'm not sure I want all that to be part of it, or just make it like the group when they were fighting Naraku. So, I'm having a bit of trouble with that, eventually, I'll fix it how I want it, and post it up.

This was, obviously, for fun, and not to be taken too seriously. A one-shot, little idea-type thing.  
Anyways~ If anyone does read this and has any ideas for my future InuYasha fan fic, I'd love to read them. I have Miyko figured out, I created her when I was like. . . in seventh grade but never really did much with her, but every so often when I get in an InuYasha-type mood, I recreate her, and I finally have her set how I want.

Anyways, I hope you like it.

* * *

'What have I done?' Kagome thought as she sat across the table from her mother, though she could hardly focus on the conversation at hand, Miyko's voice echoing through the downstairs portion of her house, "What's this!" She squeeled, crawling over a couch in the adjoining living room. The cat screetched as Miyko reached out for it, grabbing it's tail. "Excuse me." Kagome muttered, standing, InuYasha and her mother trailing to see the commotion.

As Kagome entered the room, she saw Miyko holding her hand, whimpering, the cat now rushing from the room. Sesshomaru quickly reached for his sword, as he started charging after the cat, "No!" Kagome squeaked, grabbing the cat and handing it to InuYasha. Sesshomaru huffed lightly as he turned back to Miyko taking her hand, looking it over for a moment, a few drops of blood forming over the skin, licking it, he looked up to her, "Are you okay?" Miyko nodded before something new caught her eye, "Ah~ What's that!" Sesshomaru released her as she rushed away and after the new object that was unfortunate enough to catch her curiosity.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "They're so annoying. . ."  
"I think they're cute." Kagome's mother said, smiling, her eyes following after Miyko and Sesshomaru. Kagome was cursing herself for bringing them into her time, what was she thinking when she let them tag along? Sulking back into the dining room, she plopped back onto the floor. Her mind still trying to focus on her mother chattering away, but, sadly, Miyko rushing back and forth past the door way seemed to keep her thoughts occupied. The demoness kept leaping back and forth to something new every few minutes. Gripping her fist as she watched her rush by once more, Sesshomaru following calmly behind.

Finally, the sight of Miyko and Sesshomaru came to rest and things grew quiet. Kagome didn't think much of it at first, but then realized she had probably gotten into something. Standing, she looked around, "Where did Miyko and Sesshomaru go?" She said, glancing down to InuYasha, "I'm not their keeper." He huffed out lightly, hardly paying attention to her as the cat had caught his full attention. Growling lightly, she turned away from him and into the living room, not here. Hallway? Not there either. . . "Maybe they're in the kitchen. . ." Her mother called out from the dining room. Kagome hadn't even thought that they would now be digging through the kitchen.

Dragging herself into the kitchen, she frowned as she caught view of Sesshomaru standing on the far end away from the door way, and Miyko sitting atop the refrigerator, bending over and into the freezer, "It's cold in here, Sesshomaru-sama! But so warm out . . .here." Miyko frowned as she saw the look on Kagome's face as she pulled herself out of the freezer. Kagome rubbed her temples lightly before finally coming to an idea to keep them quiet and out of her hair for a while, "Why don't you both go up to my room for a while?" She said calmly, pointing toward the stairs, "Ah!" Miyko cooed lightly, slipping off the top of the refrigerator and up the stairs, Sesshomaru, once again, following after. "It's the only open door! Don't go into any other rooms!" She called out behind them.

Finally, it was quiet, she could sit and talk, drink her tea and eat without the tornado known as Miyko. It had only been a few minutes before a thump caught her attention, grabbing InuYasha's shirt, she trudged up the stairs. "They've gotten into something else!" She hissed lightly. InuYasha nodded and rushed to her bedroom, grabbing hold of the door and opening it, only to be met, face first I might add, with a small stereo. Tumbling backwards, he growled, "What the hell!" Kagome watched him fall, before stepping over and into the room, "That little box has no respect." Sesshomaru growled, reaching for his sword once more, "No, no! It's not alive." Kagome sighed, reaching down for the box, "It is, Kagome!" Miyko said crawling to her feet, "It told me to put my hands up," she demonstrated by throwing her hands into the air, "Then it told me to do. . .all sorts of crude things!" She stomped her foot lightly, "And I will not have such behavior in my presence!"

Kagome frowned once more, 'horrible, horrible idea. . .never again.' She thought setting the box down, "Just. . .leave it alone. I'm going to go start dinner. InuYasha watch over them, please." She drug herself down the hallway, and almost tumbled down the stairs. Her mother continued to sit, sipping at her tea before looking up to Kagome, "Anything wrong?"  
"No. . .I'm going to start dinner."  
"I'll help." She sat down her cup and stood, following Kagome into the kitchen.

As they fixed dinner, she realized how quiet it had gotten, hopefully everything was okay. InuYasha was babysitting them after all. . . Although, that didn't really comfort her, glancing to her mother, she frowned, "I'm going to go check on them. . .and see if they're ready to eat." She mumbled before slipping out of the room and up the stairs. Preparing herself as she walked up to her door before slowly gripping it, and pulling it open, only to find Miyko fast asleep, laying against Sesshomaru's pelt on the floor near the window, InuYasha sitting on the bed watching over them. "Oh~ She's asleep!" Kagome quickly brightened, finally, it's quiet. Sesshomaru frowned, "Be quiet, girl. You'll wake her."  
"Don't call her girl!" InuYasha blurted out, causing Miyko to shoot up and look around the room, "Foolish hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled, "You woke her up!" Kagome moaned.

Miyko didn't move for a few moments aside from looking to Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru every so often, "Food?" She smiled, rising to her feet and trotting out of the room, Sesshomaru quickly in tow. Kagome watched them as they disappeared down the stairs, "Never again. . ." She sighed, following.


End file.
